godusfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough
Sculpt A World. Develop a Civilisation. Wield Awesome Power. Godus empowers you with the power of a God, the aim of your powers is to guide your people from the Primitive Age through time all the way to the Space Age. As you go through time you gain powers which you can used to aid your people as well as smite and protect them from the people of other Gods. The Basics To re-start your game go to Steam/SteamApps/common/Godus/windows/prf110000105aadec1 ControlTo travel around the map use the arrow keys or through the a,s,d,w keys. *Hold down Ctrl. **w,s will zoom in and out. ** a,d will rotate camera view. *You can also zoom in with the mouse wheel. *To sculpt the land use the left and right mouse keys. *Right click to dig down through layers. Interface The interface on Godus will show you four different aspects of the game. *Faith Total. *Gem Total. *Population Total (Milestones. Changes as the game progresses...... *God Powers. *Settings. The Beginning The game starts with you controlling only two Followers. Here you must clear the rock that they mine to provide them with room to build the first Abode in game, this provides you with the first Technology Card of the game in which your Follower's begin to believe in a higher power. This will then unlock the Scrapbook in which all your collected Cards will be placed. After this give your people a name by going into Settings, Options and then Game Options. This initial part of the game provides you with no faith from Abodes until you gain the Construction card unlocking it with Resource Chests allowing Followers to build more permanent Abodes. The Population Milestones at this early stage provide you with Land Expansion Cards giving you more land for you followers to expand into. Eventually you will reach a Shrine of Power giving you the Totem Power meaning you can summon people to you draining them of their free will. Slowly your sculpting powers will evolve moving from clicking and dragging layers to double clicking to sculpt the land and along the top of our screen 'Prayers' from you people will appear showing you what they wish from you. The Mainland, its Temples and Settlements Eventually your Followers will reach the mainland, providing more land for you to sculpt and for your Followers to dwell within. Here the game gains its first hazard to your people, Wolves, from which you must protect your people. The mainland also provides more Chests for you to uncover, allowing you to unlock more Technology Cards as well as giving you access to the Mount of the Gods, the Temple of Multiplayer and the Temple of Fertility all of which have to be rebuilt by your Followers. The Temple of Fertility will increase birth rates for your people, the other two giving you the ability to fight other players or AI in game to gain new cards to work towards new technologies. The Mount of the Gods also provides more God Cards and Technology Cards if you play through it. Once the main land is reached you no longer receive expansion cards and have to now instruct your Followers to rebuild Shrines of Expansion dotted around the map increasing the land you own. Once you have developed far enough you will gain the Settlements card and once unlocked it will allow you to build your own Settlements. These initially cost an increasing amount of Faith and are then replaced by a cost of Gems so mining becomes even more important to provide Settlements. These allow your houses to become two-stories instead of one and roads can be constructed between Abodes. Village life then develops with people wandering around your towns. To rename them click onto 'Town,' rename it and press enter. As you go along you will find numerous Shrines of Power which proved more God Powers for you and your Abodes once new Technologies are acquired will become bigger. The Discovery of Farming and Storms Eventually you will discover Farming,the card being acquired automatically by reaching the Agricultural Period. This will cause several changes to the game play. First of all the Population Milestones will be replaced with Farming Ones, these increasing as your Farmers bring wheat from fields to the village squares your Settlements. Farmers can be spawned from Settlements if they are empty plots within its range for them to go and build fields in. After initially building them Farmers will automatically spawn to fill the fields to maximum capacity. Weather also begins in the world once Farming begins, this damages Abodes that are not within Settlements and you as a God have to instruct your people to leave their homes and repair them. As yet they do not repair their homes automatically. As yet there are no more developments in Godus that allow you to advance any further. Updates to come soon.